Criminal Encounter
by NotTheBoyNextDoor
Summary: Chris is intrigued when Officer Criss pays a visit to his flat... CrissColfer. RP. PWP.


Criminal Encounter

**A/N: This is PWP, so yeah, explicit scenes and all that. Don't own Darren or Chris *sigh* Enjoy!**

Chris heard the front door to his apartment open and close, but didn't turn away from the bowl in which he was making chocolate frosting to see who it was; it was pretty obvious that it was his boyfriend since no-one else had a key. Darren didn't officially live in this apartment, but with the amount of time he spent there (and with the amount of his belongings dotted around the place), he might as well have done.

He waited to hear Darren announce his arrival, but it was quiet in the hall. Chris frowned but didn't think too much of it.

"Dare?"

No answer. Chris shrugged. Darren must've dashed to the bathroom or something before coming in to say hello. Chris wasn't too worried. Besides, he needed to beat this frosting for his cupcakes. Darren would no doubt figure out where Chris was and find him in no time.

"Excuse me, sir, I have reason to believe that you might be in possession of an illegal object," a voice said from behind him. Chris stiffened, and turned around slowly. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Before him stood his boyfriend, in full LAPD uniform, complete a tight-fitting shirt clinging to his toned muscles, and cuffs and a baton hanging from his belt. Darren stood casually and strongly, a stern expression on his face. The only giveaway that he was not deadly serious was the slight twinkle in his hazel eyes.

Chris blinked slowly, once, twice. The sight of Darren in uniform was not something he had given much thought to in the past, but now, with this standing before him, Chris realised that police officer Darren was very appealing indeed. He decided to fall into his role and see what his partner had in store for him.

Eyes darkening with lust, and licking his lips once, Chris raised his head in mock defiance. "I don't know what you're talking about, Officer."

"Yeah, sure…" Officer Criss (as Chris had now decided to refer to him) said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to have to conduct a frisk search, sir."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll have to arrest you on suspicion of harbouring an contraband artefact and interfering in the course of justice."

Chris shuddered visibly. Firstly, hearing Darren say such words with such an air of command was highly arousing. Secondly, the idea of being "arrested" by Darren was definitely appealing; he wasn't ashamed to admit that he liked a little bit of bondage once in a while, and handcuffs definitely fit into that category. So maybe it would be worth refusing…

Darren shook his head an infinitesimal amount, breaking character for a nanosecond. He knew what Chris was contemplating, but he had much more in store, so "arresting" Chris now wasn't going to do either of them any favours.

With a long-suffering sigh, Chris raised his arms out and stepped forward. "If you must, please yourself, Officer."

"Oh, I will," Darren muttered softly. He reached out and ran his arms down the sides of his boyfriend's body, starting at the armpits and running his fingers down to his waist and then his hips. Moving round to the side, he did the same, one hand on the back of Chris' neck, and the other on his chest. He ran his hands down the body again, stopping just shy of the waistband to his jeans. He didn't miss the slight flutter in the rhythm of Chris' breathing.

Patting down the length of both his arms, Darren ordered Chris to lower his arms and stand with his legs a bit further apart. He knelt down and began patting at his legs, running his hands upwards from ankle to thigh, stopping just short of his crotch. He felt Chris' knees buckle slightly at the touch, or rather, the lack of it. A hiss escaped his lips and Darren stood up and stepped away.

"Was your search…successful, Officer?" Chris asked, eyes darkening with lust.

Darren's lips set into a hard line. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to conduct a strip search, sir. I still believe you are in possession of a harmful object."

He watched as Chris quirked an eyebrow then bowed his head briefly in acquiescence. "If you must."

"Remove your shirt, please."

Chris obliged immediately, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and casting it over the kitchen counter casually. He stood before Darren silently, gently arching an eyebrow. Darren appeared to be struggling slightly with his self-control, raking his eyes over Chris' porcelain torso with a hunger Chris knew all too well. He decided to give his boyfriend a helping hand.

"Officer?" he prompted, his face a mask of innocence. As expected, it did the trick; Darren, ever the actor, jumped back into his role straightaway. He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Turn around" he said gruffly, spinning Chris on the spot. Then he placed his hands on Chris' shoulders, running both of them first down one arm, brushing the tips of their fingers together, and then the same for the other arm. He rubbed between the shoulder blades, fanning his hands down Chris' back and out to his waist before travelling down to his hips. Stepping closer still Darren reached his arms under Chris' armpits and placed his hands on his chest. Chris' breath hitched in his throat at the sudden closeness; Darren's chest was pressed tightly up against his bare back and his cheek was resting on his shoulder blade.

Chris could barely think when Darren's hands skirted down the front of his body, across his abdomen and then stroking his hipbones. He got, once again, infuriatingly close to his waistline before stepping away.

"Pants," was all Darren needed to say, and Chris was now only too happy to oblige. Much as he was enjoying this particular role-play, the teasing would be the death of him.

He peeled off his jeans and discarded them on the floor.

Swallowing, Darren proceeded to crouch down and caress Chris' slim yet toned legs, one after the other. Reaching the bottom of his boxer briefs, he stopped moving abruptly.

"Officer?" Chris enquired softly.

"I'm putting you under arrest for being in possession of and concealing a contraband artefact," Darren said suddenly, detaching the cuffs from his belt. "You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used as evidence against you in a court of law."

Chris felt his skin flush with heat at those words and it took everything he had to stay in character. Darren, in uniform, putting him under arrest…his imagination was struggling not to overload. "W-what did you find?" he spluttered.

Darren stepped forwards and gestured to Chris to hold out his hands, who obliged, watching Darren click the cuffs closed around his wrists. He felt a chill of pleasure course through his body, only intensified when Darren lightly touched his arousal through his boxers with the palm of his hands.

"This, sir…this is criminal."

Chris felt his knees buckle, and were it not for Darren catching him and lifting him up onto the kitchen counter, he would have fallen to the floor for sure.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly.

"You won't be thanking me when you end up in jail," Darren grunted. "Arms."

Chris held out his arms once more. "Couldn't you…couldn't you just punish me now, Officer?" he said. "I promise never to do it again."

Darren raised Chris' bound wrists and hooked them over the cupboard handle above Chris' head, effectively holding him there. "Oh, I have my own… punishment for you anyway." He said carelessly, standing between Chris' spread legs on the worktop and lifting them up so that his ankles came to rest on Darren's shoulders. Chris instinctively went to move his hands to undo Darren's shirt buttons but was reminded of his bound hands with the clink of the cuffs. He cursed under his breath. Darren was wearing altogether too many clothes and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. It was infuriating and exhilarating at the same time, and Chris shifted on the counter as he tried to push closer to Darren.

'Officer Criss' smirked and leaned back a little, causing Chris to moan with discomfort.

"All in good time, Colfer," he murmured, unclipping the slim black baton from his belt.

Chris hissed with excitement, having no idea what Darren's plans were for that particular piece of equipment. He was becoming increasingly inpatient, needing contact to release the pressure building up within him. The teasing was destroying him.

"Show me your real baton already," he muttered, a trickle of sweat creeping its way down his face. Darren bit back a chuckle.

"All in good time," he said smugly, pushing him closer to Chris' still boxer-ed groin. His own arousal was straining to be released from his police pants, but he paid it no mind as he held the baton up to Chris' eye line.

"You'll enjoy this," he murmured, fiddling with the handle of the under-sized baton, until suddenly it buzzed into life, gently vibrating in Darren's grasp.

"Oh…my…god…" Chris moaned, realising that Darren had somehow located a baton-vibrator. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Didn't you know?" Darren smirked. "All the officers are issued with these bad boys." With that, he proceeded to lightly trail the vibrator over Chris' clothed arousal, watching his boyfriend arch his back and moan with pleasure, trying to push closer to the baton.

"Darren…I…"

"That's 'Officer' to you." Darren commanded.

"Oh…god…_Officer_…"

"Better." Darren hooked a thumb in Chris' pants and eased them down, lifting the legs on his shoulders up so he could pull the pants completely off. He stepped back for a few seconds, just to appreciate Chris in all his naked, aroused and bound form. He truly was beautiful, flushed and panting, the sheen of sweat covering his whole body as his arms pulled above his head stretched out his torso. His erection was prominent, hard and straight, the head almost purple as it cried for attention. He smiled softly as he reminded himself that this perfect specimen of a human was his, and his alone.

Chris whimpered again, begging for contact, so Darren lubed up the vibrator and stepped forwards, returning Chris' legs to his shoulders. Reaching down and placing a warm hand on Chris' cock, he traced the end of the vibrating baton down the length of it and onwards towards his puckered hole. Chris almost screamed at the contact, his arms shaking as he jerked to bring them down only to have them pulled back to the cupboard.

"Shiiiit….!" Chris yelled, throwing his head back so quickly that he hit it, hard against the cupboard that held his wrists. Far from kill the mood, the sharp pain seemed only to add to the intensity of the pleasure centralising around his groin. Darren was pumping him rhythmically, teasing his hole with the vibrator, occasionally pushing in ever so slightly before removing it.

"Have I punished you enough yet?" Darren growled and Chris moaned again.

"Not…yet…" he bit out with extreme effort. He was coming undone with all this teasing. "More…"

"More?" Darren smirked, pushing the vibrator into Chris once more, this time a couple of inches. Chris' hips bucked erratically into the apparatus, so that it just brushed the most sensitive part. He cried out as Darren slowly slid the baton in and out, now making sure to just brush that bundle of nerves on every thrust.

"Officer…" Chris whined. "Please… my hands. I want to touch you."

Luckily Darren didn't have much more self-restraint in him, so he brought Chris' arms down and hastily unclipped the cuffs, flinging them to the floor. Chris gasped and his hands flew immediately to Darren's head, throwing off the cap that rested there so he could wrap his fingers in his boyfriend's curls. Pulling his face towards him, Chris captured Darren's lips and kissed them, aggressive in his passion, panting into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Chris noticed the touch of Darren's hands leaving him as the dark-haired man went to undo the buttons of his shirt. Giving him a helping hand, Chris reached down with renewed intensity, rapidly trying to undo Darren's belt buckle. There was an almost carnal urgency now, a need to have skin contact.

Their lips never left each other's as they worked together to devoid Darren of clothing, stripping the last of the role-playing away as Darren was finally naked and pressing his chest against Chris who was still propped on the counter, kissing him deeply.

"Dare…" Chris sighed into his mouth, Darren humming in response. "Please…" he moaned, as he slipped off the counter and turned around to bend over it. Darren groaned at the sight of his boyfriend's bare ass, welcoming him.

Darren reached down to his own erection, running his hand up and down a few times to spread some of the moisture there. Lubing up further, he lined himself up and slid into Chris with practiced efficiency. Chris pressed against him and Darren could barely wait to give him time to adjust; the teasing had been too difficult and all Darren wanted to do now was thrust into Chris as hard and as fast as possible.

"Dare…move…please…" Chris moaned over his shoulder and Darren was only too pleased to oblige. Leaning forward so his chest was flush against Chris' back, he began to move backwards and forwards, faster and deeper each time until he thrust hard against the prostate every time, causing Chris' head to drop to his chest and whimper with pleasure. He brought his hands behind him to rest on Darren's backside, gripping hard with his fingernails and pulling him in closer with every thrust.

"I love…how tight…you still are…" Darren said breathlessly, in between thrusts.

"All yours…" Chris responded, arching his back. Darren brought his hands round to envelop Chris' rock-hard shaft, stroking up and down it in time with his own thrusts. The moves were getting more and more erratic, and it was clear neither of them were going to last much longer.

"Come with me, Colfer," Darren whispered in Chris' ear, nipping at the skin beneath his earlobe before licking it gently. "Come now," he said in a soft growl, his breath blowing over the now-damp spot of skin, causing Chris to shiver with pleasure as the tension grew in his belly and he came explosively over Darren's hand, his vision blurring as he cried out in ecstasy.

Darren too, came buried deep in Chris, and for a few seconds which felt like they stretched to hours, the two stood still, bent over each other, panting heavily. Then Chris' legs gave way and the two sunk slowly to the kitchen floor, wrapped in each other's limbs.

Chris seemed to recover first, his breath returning to normal as he rubbed his wrists absently. "Well…Officer Criss, I guess you'd better take me down to the station now…"

From his position where his head was resting on Chris' thigh, Darren chuckled. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere after that," he said, lifting his eyes so his hazel captured the azure. "I don't want anyone else to touch you."

Chris shrugged. " I don't have a problem with that arrangement." He looked round them, taking in the discarded clothes and props strewn around the kitchen. "I may never be able to cook in here the same way again," he murmured.

"We'll clean it up good and proper, love," Darren assured him, taking Chris' hand and pressing the knuckles to his lips.

"The frosting won't be any good for the cakes now…" Chris mused with a sigh. He watched as his boyfriend stood up and brought the bowl of limp frosting down from the counter. Sitting back next to Chris, he dunked a finger into the bowl.

"So, we'll find a new use for it," he said simply, holding out the finger to Chris' lips, who sucked it off delicately.

"Hmm, tastes pretty good, even though I say so myself…" he said with a small smile.

Darren winked and waggled his fingers where a few remains of Chris' climax still remained. "It's not the only thing that tastes good, from experience." Chris lightly whacked him on the thigh.

"Oh, shush."

Darren brushed some of the frosting on his boyfriend's nose and then kissed it off. "Never," he smirked. "You love it."

"Well, it's the only reason I keep you around, other than the mind-blowing sex."

"Ooh, me-ow!" Darren exclaimed, and with that, drew a line of chocolate along Chris' porcelain thigh. "I'll give you a few reasons why you keep me around, Colfer."

"Please do, Officer." Chris said with a wink, looking forward to seeing what his boyfriend would come up with this time.

_The End_

**A/N: Please review! This one-shot, as promised, is dedicated to my mentor and friend, KikiWarbler, whose story _Tease_ (which you can now find on it-could-happen, just Google "Tease KikiWarbler and it's like, the first link) was the inspiration to me writing CrissColfer, or smut at all. Go show her some love!**


End file.
